Road To Becoming A Kanto Trainer
by 4fireking
Summary: Luc is the son of Ash and May. In this story he doesn't have any speaking roles. This story follows the anime story as well as the story in the video game. There are some shocking twists in this story, and just enough moments with a Pokémon that will make you feel excited. This story may say Adventure and Suspense but there's humor, drama, romance, friendship, and spiritual moment


**This is a story I wrote to help boost ideas for the next chapter of my longest running stories. From how many stories I've written I bet it's hard to find my longest running stories. I got the idea to write this story from an author who writes chapters in one story. That idea will help me finish stories faster and if I ever want to continue them I only need to add one chapter. I know it sounds weird and kind of silly but each chapter is over two thousand words and have an ending so I'll end them the way I want. Thank you for choosing to read this story. I know you probably had other stories you wanted to read, but I'm glad you chose this one. **

Pokémon

Being a Pokémon trainer is the greatest chapter of every boy and girls life at the age of 10. Everyone knows that. Just like everyone will know the son of Ash Ketchum and Misty. The adventurous but sometimes ignorant boy named Ash. He wears that black shirt showing off his biceps. His best al, Pikachu, helped him and grew a close bond with him since the very beginning. If it wasn't for Pikachu's help he would never have met his bride who blossomed from a Gym Leader to his girlfriend and later his wife after being his fiancée. Together they overcame Team Rocket and Ash took over as gym leader for Viridian City Gym. They also met the Gym Leader for the Pewter City Gym Brock. He was older but not as romantically mature as Ash and Misty. Like Ash and Misty who met with a little help from Ash's partner Pikachu Brock found his fated love with the help of Golbat. After all those times Brock tried to sway the feelings of every beautiful girl only one feeds him what really matters. And that was seeing if there was a girl who thought he was funny.

Marriage, children, forever lasting friendships, lasting memory's, all were some of the accomplishments a Pokémon could give to his or her trainer. With a different personality in each Pokémon, a different story told by every single one, and a dream that lifts the hearts of everything boy and girl...the nostalgia they feel after finding a new update in that dream...one can only hope for the good things that happen to good trainers. It also brought a rockslide to all bad trainers who want to use Pokémon for their own selfish desires.

Pokémon

Luc Ketchum was finally ten years old. Luc was a good kid, a kind son, but he had his mother and father's bad traits. He had Ash's silly nature. This nature was how he dressed in a parker, a red snowsuit that resembled Santa Clause, every time he was in his room. It was cold in Luc's room. When he wasn't wearing a parker he had a black shirt on with a blazing pokeball tattoo on his left bicep. All he wore for pants were blue jeans his mother always bought him. Luc may have just turned ten today but he had a Pokémon since he was nine years old. This Pokémon was really a little baby his mother gave to him for when he became a real Pokémon trainer. His Pokémon Poliwag, nicknamed Target, was jumping in his little kiddy pool.

" This kiddy pool is so much fun!" Poliwag exclaims jumping in joy.

The fun for Poliwag unfortunately was going to end. Misty knocked then entered the room. She smiled, "Time to get up, Luc."

Every morning Luc was woken by her sweet voice. He always liked to see her long hair and cherry cheeks on her face. Luc first had the urge to stretch his arms when he woke up every morning in this same room after trying so hard to treat Poliwag right. Sometimes Poliwag liked to treat Luc wrong before he tried to treat him right. Luc grabbed Poliwag and carried him out the door. Something smelled good in the table that could only be his mother's cooking because his father couldn't cook to save his life. Luc sat down and listened to what his parents said. As his mother always said the more parents spend time with their children the better their relationship.

" Are you feeling okay?" Ash asked Luc who was taking a bite of his cereal. Luc simply nodded eating his cereal. " Aren't you glad your mother woke you up? When I was your age I accidentally slept in and was stuck with the replacement Pokémon. I was glad I made that mistake otherwise I would have never met Pikachu."

Luc finished. He picked up his dirty dishes and Target's dirty dishes, and then he took them to the sink to be washed. The way he did everything without saying a word meant he was a good son. The reason Luc doesn't say a word to anyone is he likes to hear people talk. The first thing he was taught when he was born was communication. Communicating was easy, but knowing what to say to someone was very difficult.

Luc picked up his bag and returned Target into his pokeball. Luc carried a white duffle bag with snacks, clothes, and other essentials he might use on his journey. His mother kissed him on the cheek good-bye.

" Remember," his father said. " Pokémon are your friends. If you give them your heart and passion and not consent they will listen to you."

His mother and father. He was going to miss them on the journey he was starting. He was just going to collect his badges and enter the Indigo Plateau than return to his town of Pallet Town. Beautiful Pallet Town. His parents would hold him a party when he gets back home.

Pokémon

" How are my starter Pokémon today?" Professor Gary gleamed at his three Pokémon eating in their bowls of Pokefood. There was the green dinosaur with a bulb on his back Bulbasaur, the orange lizard with the fire on his tail Charmander, and the blue turtle Pokémon with the brown shell Squirtle. Professor Gary was smiling at them while they ate. " A year and a half later you're finally getting adopted."

Professor Gary wanted to fulfill his grandfather's role since he was ten year old. He once was a Pokémon Trainer and Ash's rival. Even though his last name was Oak he went with Gary because Oak was too confusing. Gary and Ash never got the chance to battle in the Indigo Plateau. It was lucky for them they got to battle in the Silver Conference. He learned a valuable lesson from Ash. It made him rethink all those things about Pokémon and study more to become a professor like his grandpa. He enjoyed music, studying new Pokémon, capturing new Pokémon, and different regions and evolutions. He was a true prodegee to his grandfather Professor Oak. But what he really missed was the chance to go to the Indigo Plateau and win like he planned twenty years ago.

" Professor," said a voice Gary recognized as his assistant Yolei. She was a bespectcled beauty. Young but had hair so forest green it looked gray. She carried a clipboard and on her shoulder was her Pokemon Caterpie. Caterpie's were bug type green caterpillar's with U shaped horns on their heads. " The Pokemon Trainer's will be showing up in five minutes."

" Thank you, Yolei, but I'm aware when they will show up," Gary laughed.

" I was just trying to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised when I tell you you're not wearing the same color of socks."

Professor Gary looked at his socks. He accidentally put the red one with the green one. He laughed and so did Yolei. But their laughter ended when they heard a loud sound crying in the lab. All of a sudden workers in the lab were running out of the building. Gary and Yolei stayed. They turned around and looked at Squirtle, screaming his turtle head off.

" What's wrong with Squirtle?" Yolei asked.

" I don't know," Gary said. " He must be hearing something he doesn't like."

Charmander and Bulbasaur jumped off and charged out the front door. Charmander made it, but Bulbasaur was captured by Gary. Yolei could have caught Charmander; she was trying to keep Squirtle calm.

" Squirtle, it's me, Yolei. Everything is okay-"

All of a sudden something loud screeched through Yolei's ear. It was like an Aerodactyl using screech on all of them. Gary covered his ears and Bulbasaur escaped. Yolei too covered her ears when she heard that siren. Squirtle, the most affected by it, used Bubblebeam on the ceiling. Falling debris fell down and crashed into Yolei.

There was no escape.

Chapter 1 Fanmade Pokedex:

Poliwag. Some might call them the Tadpole Pokemon. Poliwag you can find in Pokemon Red/Blue, Gold/Silver, X/Y You can fish for it in Pallet Town in Pokemon Red or Route 22. Their best move is Hypnosis and Bubblebeam

Caterpie. Some might call them the Caterpillar Pokemon. Caterpie you can find in the same games in forests on your way to the first gym leader. They evolved at the earliest levels, except those Pokemon you used stones to evolve, and were made into another replica called Wurmple. Their famous move is String Shot.

Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle: Starter Pokemon of the Pokemon Red/Blue/Green and Firered/Leafgreen series, and later Starter Pokemon in X/Y as well Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (which you receive after beating the Elite Four. If not the first time then the third, fourth, or fifth time). They are exceptionally good Pokemon who learn the best move sets. Except you can chose only one for your starter Pokemon and whichever one you chose your rival (the name you gave him) will chose one that's super effective against them.

Thank you for reading this first chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I think a cliffhanger on the first chapter was better. Please review. This was written only by me and follows the events of the anime.


End file.
